


Mikrokosmos

by astheworldcavesin



Category: All For The Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Drabble, M/M, happy andreil :), set after the series when they are already court ye
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-25
Updated: 2020-07-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:01:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25507120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astheworldcavesin/pseuds/astheworldcavesin
Summary: “You’re the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen”
Relationships: Neil Josten/Andrew Minyard
Comments: 2
Kudos: 131





	Mikrokosmos

**Author's Note:**

> smol andreil drabble !! enjoy !!!

As always, they were on the rooftop. Although now they were Court and they had bought a completely new flat near the Exy stadium, Andrew had made sure they got a spare key so they could go up whenever they wanted to. It had turned into their own, private tradition; every Friday night after training they stayed up smoking and drinking up there, watching the sun set and the moon rise to the dark sky. 

The smell of cigarettes didn’t hurt Neil, not anymore. Sometimes they would remind him of his mother, but he’d snap out of it as soon as ash fell to the floor. Now, the scent of tobacco meant that he was with Andrew, meant that he was safe. Everything had ended years ago, at his house in Baltimore, at the hotel, kisses on the dorms, a key in the palm of his hand. This is the moment you stop being the rabbit. He could still remember Andrew’s finger hooked in his shirt’s collar, and how that had saved him.

Neil took out his phone and flipped it open. He looked at his message inbox and smiled. Most of the foxes texted him from time to time -- even if they weren’t in the same team anymore, they were his family, his foxes. He left on read Nicky’s message about a Twitter account dedicated to posting photos of him smiling and pocketed the phone.

Andrew left the bottle of vodka on the concrete and drunk from his glass. Neil took a sip of his after changing his cigarette to his left hand. The alcohol felt hot in his throat and heated up his body. That night was going to be chilly. He put down the glass and glanced at Andrew.

Neil knew Andrew’s face by heart already, but he couldn’t help studying his profile every time he could. The last rays of sun framed his features, and Neil caught his breath. Andrew’s hazel eyes were fixed on the landscape before him with a bored expression, looking stunning. 

Not that Neil hadn’t already realized, but Andrew was very attractive. He made Neil feel a special kind of way, but that was how it was with Andrew. All his firsts — and surely, lasts — had been with him, and Neil couldn’t be happier about it. 

He realized, as he stared at Andrew, that he was smiling. Not his father’s smile, but his own. Maybe he was falling harder every month, every day, every second he spent with him. And he didn’t regret it.

“Stop looking at me like that,” Andrew said, and Neil felt kind of a déjà vu. Now Andrew was gazing at him with his usual disinterested expression. 

“It’s just that I was thinking,” he answered as if it had been a question.

“Oh, he was thinking. Enlighten me.”

“It’s just— You are the most beautiful thing I’ve ever seen.”

Neil didn’t miss how Andrew’s hand froze mid-air on his way to take a drag of his cigarette. Whatever answer he thought Neil was going to give, he didn’t expect that one. He resumed the action and released the smoke slowly, taking his time. 

Neil couldn’t help it; his smile grew wider and he counted it as a victory. When he thought he wasn’t going to get a response, Andrew spoke.

“You clearly haven’t seen many things. Or looked at yourself in the mirror.”

Neil’s smile was replaced with genuine surprise. He blinked once, twice.

“Wait. Did you just—”

Before he finished that remark, Andrew placed his hand over Neil’s mouth. 

“Yes or no?”

He threw him an accusatory glance, but Andrew didn’t acknowledge it, staring at the landscape in front of him with his uninterested look. Annoyed but unable to resist an intense session of making out, Neil nodded.

Andrew’s lips and caresses felt hot and warmed up Neil’s insides better than vodka. Now Andrew let him touch his face while kissing, and he did so, lightly placing his hands on Andrew’s cheeks. He didn’t move them from there, though.

They separated and Neil hated for a moment the fact that they needed to breathe. Andrew’s “shut up” kisses felt amazing. His lips were buzzing.

“So, about what you said earlier,” he grinned, and when Andrew kissed him again just to make him stop speaking, Neil chuckled softly, a sound that only Andrew had listened to.

Maybe that was how happiness felt, after all

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading !! im not a native, but i hope i didnt make many mistakes !!  
> follow me [on twitter](https://twitter.com/theworIdcavesin) if you want !!


End file.
